THE END
by OlenOmena
Summary: Sasuke ja Naruto kuolevat vain syntyäkseen uudelleen. Miksi? SasuNaruSasu, T, shounen-ai! AU, oneshots,SÄD.
1. Konoha

THE END

Mustat pilvet roikkuivat raskaina Konohan yllä. Sasuke katsoi

kukkulalta vanhaa kotikyläänsä. Kylmä tuulenpuuska vaelsi yli mäen, saaden Sasuken kietomaan mustan kaavun tiukemmin ympärilleen. Hitaasti hän repi katseensa irti Konohasta ja jatkoi kiirehtimättä matkaansa.

Yleensä hän olisi välttänyt pääteitä, mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut siihen tarvetta. Hänen ei tarvinnut salata asiaansa, tai määränpäätänsä. Sasuke Uchiha oli matkalla Konohaan tapaamaan Uzumaki Narutoa.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Naruto katsoi Hogake-tornin ikkunasta ulos hermostuneena. Hän odotti Sasukea. Hän tahtoi Sasuken tulevan. Hiljaisuus oli täyttänyt viidennen hogaken toimiston. Naruto kuuli, kuinka Tsunade veti yhden laatikoistaan auki. Hän kääntyi katsomaan naista, ja huomasi tämän kaivavan esiin sake-pullon. Normaalisti Naruto olisi sanonut jotain naiselle tämän alkoholin "nauttimis"-ajoista, mutta tänään oli erilainen päivä. Naruton taivaansiniset silmät tutkailivat tilannetta, yrittäen muistaa jokaisen pienenkin yksityiskohdan. Muistaa sen tunteen.

Tsunade kaatoi sakea kahteen kuppiin.

"Tässä." Hän sanoi kultahiuksiselle pojalle.

Naruto pyöritti päätään kieltävästi. Hän käänsi selkänsä naiselle ja jatkoi ulos ikkunasta tähyämistä.

"Uskotko että hän tulee?" Kysyi Tsunade kaadettuaan ensimmäisen kupin sakea alas kurkustaan.

Naruto oli hetken hiljaa.

"En tiedä." Hän painoi päänsä alas ja kuiskasi uudestaan melkein äänettömästi;

"En tiedä." Naruto painautui ajatuksiinsa. Kohta hän kuitenkin rikkoi hiljaisuuden, joka oli uudestaan laskeutunut hokagen toimistoon.

"Niin paljon on tapahtunut viimeisten viiden vuoden aikana… En tiedä tunnenko häntä enää. En tiedä tunteeko hän minua kohtaan samoin, kuin minä tunnen häntä kohtaan. Sasuke on muuttunut. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, ettenkö minä rakastaisi häntä. Minä rakastan häntä. Olen rakastanut jo niin kauan." Naruto painoi kätensä vasten viileää ikkunalasia.

"Jos hän rakastaa minua, hän tulee." Naruton ääni oli täynnä vuosien varrella kasvanutta tuskaa.

"Minä en tahdo olla enää yksin." Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, estäen haudattujen tunteiden nousua pintaan. Tsunade huokaisi hiljaa ja siirsi sormensa kolmannen sakekupin ympärille.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Portille saavuttuaan Sasuke veti huppunsa alas. Vartijat vilkaisivat häntä, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. Hän oli taas täällä. Mutta se ei tuntunut enää kodilta. Konoha oli paikka, joka oli täynnä tuskallisia, mutta myös rakkaita muistoja. Naruto oli Konohassa. Hitaasti askeleet alkoivat vetää kohti aluetta, jossa Uchihat olivat kerran asuneet. Muistot virtasivat hänen lävitseen jokaisessa risteyksessä, jokaisen puun luona, jokaisen talon kohdalla. Hän muisti veren, tuskan, surun ja vihan.

"Jou Sasuke, pitkästä aikaa." Sasuke kuuli takaansa. Hän kääntyi ja kohtasi hopeahiuksisen, entisen opettajansa.

"Kakashi." Hän tervehti. Kahden välille syntyi kiusallinen hiljaisuus. Ei ollut enää mitään sanottavaa. Asiat oli selvitetty jo aikoja sitten, ja vanhat siteet oli katkaistu. Jäljellä olivat enää muistot, eivätkä kaikki niistäkään olleet hyviä.

"Tiedätkö missä Naruto on?" Kysyi Sasuke hiljaa.

"Hokagen luona." Vastasi hopeahiuksinen mies vakavana.

"Hn." Sasuke käveli vanhan opettajansa ohitse. Muutaman askeleen päässä miehestä hän pysähtyi.

"Kiitos, Sensei."

Kakashi hymyili naamionsa takana.

"Heistä kasvoi loistava ninjakolmikko." Hän mutisi itsekseen. Hetkeen hän ei liikkunut. Hänen katseensa oli pysähtynyt haalistuneeseen klaani-symboliin, joka oli maalattu rapistuneen talon seinään. Hatake Kakashin sydäntä puristi hetken. Kengän kärjellä hän piirsi maahan saman symbolin, kuin talon seinässä ja sen viereen, hän piirsi spiraalin. Hiljaa hän huokaisi.

"Sääli…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Koputus ovelta katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

"Sisään." Tsunade sanoi heikkona.

Ovi avautui hitaasti, rahissen.

Tulija kumarsi hokagelle.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Uchiha."

Naruto kääntyi kohti Sasukea. Mustat silmät kohtasivat siniset. Molempien katseet olivat tunteettomat, mahdottomat lukea. Sasuke otti varovaisen askeleen, sitten toisen. Pian hän seisoi aivan Naruton edessä.

Naruto tunsi kuinka vahvat kädet vetivät hänet lempeästi vasten Sasukea. Hän painoi kasvonsa vasten tätä ja veti sisäänsä Sasuken tuoksua. Hellästi hänen kätensä kietoutuivat Sasuken laihan vyötärön ympärille. Hiljaisuus.

He seisoivat toisiaan vasten painautuneina pitkään. Kun he vihdoin erosivat toisistaan, Sasuke pujotti sormensa Naruton oikean käden sormien lomaan ja alkoi johdattaa tätä ovelle. Naruto kääntyi katsomaan Tsunadea. Katse, jonka he jakoivat, kertoi kaiken. Sitten Naruton huulille nousi hellä hymy. Tsunade vastasi hymyyn samanlaisella, juuri ennen kuin poika katosi oven taakse. Hitaasti hän kaatoi itselleen lisää sakea. Hän katsoi hetken kirkasta nestettä kupissaan, nielaisi, pyyhkäisi jotain märkää poskeltaan ja kaatoi polttavan nesteen kurkkuunsa.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sasuken sormet olivat kylmät. Naruto puristi niitä tiukemmin vasten omiaan. Raskaat vesipisarat valuivat kylminä alas taivaalta. He seisoivat kalliolla, hokageiden kivisten kasvojen yläpuolella.

"Onko sinun kylmä?" Kysyi Sasuke hiljaa Narutolta.

"Ei."

He katselivat alas. He näkivät kuinka ihmiset juoksivat turvaan sateelta.

"Sasuke…" Naruto aloitti, mutta Sasuke keskeytti hänet painautumalla nopeasti suutelemaan poikaa. Suudelma oli aluksi melkein kovakourainen, mutta pian se muuttui helläksi, kertoen tuhansia hetkiä kaipuusta, rakkaudesta, surusta ja yksinäisyydestä.

Heidän huulensa irtaantuivat toisistaan. Naruto kohotti leukaansa kohdatakseen Sasuken mustan katseen. Toistensa silmissä he näkivät niin monia sanomattomia asioita, asioita, jotka olisi kuulunut sanoa ääneen.

Naruto kuuli kuinka metalli hitaasti hioutui vasten metallia.

Sasuke oli ensimmäinen, jonka poskille valui kyyneleitä. Naruto kohotti kätensä pyyhkien ne hellästi pois. Hän kietoi kätensä Sasuken kaulan ympärille ja he painautuivat uuteen suudelmaan. Molempien poskilta valuneet kuumat, suolaiset kyyneleet sekoittuivat toisiinsa heidän huulillaan.

Se ei oikeastaan edes koskenut.

Sasuke oli nopea, eikä antanut sen koskea.

He putosivat polvilleen mutaiseen maahan. Sadevesi toi mukanaan tummanpunaisia pisaroita.

"Tiedätkö Sasuke, kun minä näin ensimmäisen kerran tämän miekan, minä tiesin, että kuolisin siihen." Naruto kuiskasi Sasuken korvaan.

Sadepisarat ropisivat heidän ympärillään.

Naruto hautasi kasvonsa Sasuken märkiin hiuksiin.

"Se on ohi." Kuiskasi Sasuke.

"Hmmmm… niin on."

Sasuken kylmät sormet pujottautuivat hitaasti Naruton kultaisten hiusten lomaan.

"Seuraavassa elämässä minä elän ja kuolen rakastaen sinua." Hän sanoi käheästi.

"Sitten minä teen saman." Vastasi Naruto.

"Sasuke… Minä rakastan sinua."

"Minäkin rakastan sinua. Naruto… En varmaan kykenisikään rakastamaan ketään muuta kuin sinua."

"Mmmm…"

Hiljaisuus. Sade ropisi jossain kaukana. Kauempana. Kauempana.

Sasuke tunsi kuinka Naruton pää painui uneliaasti vasten hänen olkapäätään.

"Naruto…" Hän kuiskasi hiljaa.

Oli aivan hiljaista.

Naruto ei ollut enää yksin. Hän nukkui Sasuken sylissä.

Mustat pilvet repeilivät ja antoivat ilta-auringon kullata Konohan. Ylhäällä kalliolla Naruto ja Sasuke lepäsivät yhdessä. Yhteisen miekan kulkiessa heidän lävitseen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

AN.

Heiiii!

Shappie 1 done. :

8 to go!

Yhden elämän loppu on toisen elämän alku.

Next: Sasuke ja Naruto kohtaavat jälleen…:3


	2. Hospital

**Varoitukset:** Hieman kiroilua, AU

**HOSPITAL**

Sasuke tuijotti huonetta. Hänen silmänsä tutkailivat sen seiniä, kolmea sänkypaikkaa, jotka oli erotettu verhoilla, vesihanaa ja vanhaa patteria.

"Ette tarjoa yhtään karumpaa?" Hän mutisi.

"Älä viitsi Sasuke." Sanoi hänen isoveljensä.

"Mikä näistä on minun?" Kysyi Sasuke valkeapukuiselta hoitajalta, joka oli saattanut heidät huoneeseen.

"Ikkunanviereinen on varattu, mutta muut ovat vapaat. Saat päättää itse kumman haluat." Sasuke punnitsi kahta sänkypaikkaa mielessään. Hän päätyi keskimmäiseen. Oli pienempi paha olla jonkun vieraan vieressä kuin olla kaikkien "ihasteltavana" oven luona. Hän käveli sängyn luo ja laittoi suuren laukun jalkopäähän.

"Kyllä sinä täällä viihdyt…" Itachi sanoi aivan kuin lohduttaen.

"Älä. Mutta ei se haittaa. Loppujen lopuksi minä tuskin olen täällä kauaa." Sasuke alkoi purkaa tavaroitaan. Itachi värähti aivan kuin lyötynä.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi, jos sinua ei haittaa, niin minä tahtoisin käydä nyt nukkumaan. Minua väsyttää." Itachi katsoi pikkuveljeään.

"Sinä voit tulla uudestaan vaikka huomenna, tai silloin kun sinulla on aikaa."

"Selvä. Muista ettet rasita itseäsi liikaa ja lepää niin paljon kuin jaksat. Jos tulee mitään asiaa niin voit soittaa minulle tai äidille."

"Selvä." Sasuke veti paidan pois päältään. Laiskasti hän pujottautui vaaleansiniseen kuvottavaan sairaala-pyjamaan. Jalkaansa hän veti valkoiset, muodottomat putket, joita jotkut kutsuivat sairaalasukiksi. Hän veti peiton kainaloihinsa ja sulki raskaat silmänsä. Oli rankkaa olla sairas.

--

Naruto istui pyörätuolissaan ja kuunteli, kuinka hoitaja torui häntä. Mitä vikaa? Hän oli vain salaa mennyt hoitajien pukuhuoneeseen ja piiloutunut kaappiin. Se, että pukuhuoneeseen oli tullut nuoria sairaanhoitajattaria vaihtamaan vaatteita, ja että hänen kaappinsa ovi oli jäänyt raolleen, olivat vain sattumia. Uzumaki Naruto ei tirkistellyt. Hän leikki piilosta mielikuvitusystävänsä kanssa! Ja loppujenlopuksi hän ei ollut ehtinyt nähdä juurikaan paljasta pintaa ennen kuin hänet oli huomattu ja raahattu ulos.

"Naruto, sinun pitää oppia olemaan paremmin. Ajattele millaisen vaikutuksen sinä teet uuteen huonetoveriisi jos jatkat tätä rataa." Naruto heristi korviaan.

"Uusi kämppis? Älä vain sano että toinen housuihinsa kakkiva pappa…"

"Naruto!"

"Anteeksi, ei minulla ole mitään housuihinsa kakkivia pappoja vastaan. Ei vain ollut kiva herätä yöllä siihen että HAISEE." Hän heilautti kättään nenän edessä ja irvisti.

"Naruto, he eivät mahda sille itse mitään…"

"Mutta miksi minä saan kaikki papat?" Naruto keskeytti.

"Hän ei ole pappa. Hän on sinua vuoden vanhempi."

"Jihaa! Vihdoinkin minä saan seuraa, täällä alkoi olla jo turhan tylsää." Hoitaja irvisti. Naruto oli saapumisestaan saakka kerta toisensa jälkeen yllättänyt hoitajat mielikuvituksellaan. Koko sairaala tiesi Naruton mitä hulluimmista keksinnöistä ja kepposista. Eilen he olivat löytäneet huoneestaan karanneen Naruton "harjoittelemassa surffausta". Tilanteesta teki vaarallisen se, että poika "surffasi" sairaalan portaikon kaiteilla ylösalaisin käännetyllä pitkällä penkillä.

He saapuivat huoneen ovelle. Hoitaja työnsi Naruton sisään.

"Muista olla asiallisesti Naruto." Hoitaja muistutti.

"Joo joo, minä voin jatkaa tästä yksin. Kiitos tasaisesta kyydistä." Naruto hymyili hunajaisesti. Hoitaja pyöritti silmiään ja antoi Naruton nousta pyörätuolista. Naruto käveli suoraan keskimmäisen sängyn luo ja avasi suunsa ennen kuin ymmärsi mitä hänen silmänsä näkivät.

"Hei! Minä olen… oooh. Hän nukkuu." Naruto aloitti reippaalla äänellä. Peitto liikahti hieman. Hän näki mustat hiukset, jotka pilkistivät peiton takaa.

"Haista vittu." Kuului vihainen mumina peiton alta. Naruto oli järkyttynyt. Kuinka julmaa! Hän oli vain tahtonut tehdä tuttavuutta.

"Naruto. Anna Sasuken nukkua!" Hoitaja sihisi Narutolle.

"Kuulitko mitä tuo sanoi minulle?" Hän osoitti Sasukea, joka makasi liikkumattomana peiton alla.

"Kuulin. Sinäkin olisit vihainen jos joku häiritsisi untasi. Nyt. Hiljaa. Mene omaan sänkyysi." Naruto pyöritti silmiään ja kiipesi sänkyynsä.

--

Viimeiset kolme päivää olivat olleet vaikeita Sasukelle. Naruto oli ollut yleisesti hyper ja repinyt Sasuken aivoja äänellään. Mutta nyt huoneessa oli hiljaista. Sasuke tiesi Naruton olevan toisella puolella verhoa sillä hoitaja kävi säännöllisesti kysymässä hänen vointiaan ja antamassa tälle lääkkeitä.

"Sasuke, oletko sinä hereillä?" Kysyi Naruton uninen ääni.

"Hn." Sasuke kuuli kuinka Naruton lakanat rahisivat, ja sitten hän näki kultahiuksisen pojan pään pilkistävän verhon takaa. Naruto oli siirtänyt tyynyn jalkopäähänsä ja nyt hän lepuutti kultahiuksista päätään sillä. Hänen siniset silmänsä katsoivat Sasukea kimallellen. Juuri sillä hetkellä Naruto näytti uskomattoman suloiselta ja hauraalta. Hetken he olivat hiljaa.

"Etkö sinä tahtoisi kääntyä myös näin päin, niin voitaisiin olla kasvotusten?" Kysyi Naruto hiljaa. Sasuke nousi istumaan, otti tyynynsä ja asetti sen jalkopäähänsä. Sitten hän kävi uudestaan kyljelleen ja potki peittoaan niin kauan kunnes sekin olin kääntynyt oikein päin. Sitten hän veti sen jalkojensa peitoksi. Sasuke käänsi katseensa Narutoon ja yllättyi kun näki pojan hymyilevän.

"Mitä?"

"Minä vain olen onnellinen että sinä olet huonekaverinani."

"Miksi?" Kysyi Sasuke hämillään.

Naruto hymyili uudestaan ja sain vanhemman pojan sydämen lepattamaan.

"Sitä oppii arvostamaan monia asioita kun on ollut viikkokausia jumissa osastolla, jonka keski-ikä on 60v ja huonekaverina pari ensimmäistä viikkoa on dementikko." Sasuke melkein hymyili. Naruto huomasi pienen värähdyksen pojan suupielessä. He olivat hetken hiljaa ja katselivat lattiaa.

"Miksi sinä olet täällä?" Kysyi Naruto Sasukelta.

"Anteeksi, sinun ei tarvitse vastata."

"Se on ok. Äiti ei vain tahtonut nähdä minun kärsivän, joten hän lähetti minut tänne." Sanoi Sasuke. Naruton silmät olivat levinneet hieman.

"Ai… Ei kovin kivaa."

"Ei se haittaa. Minä en tahdo aiheuttaa hänelle enempää kärsimystä. Viimeiset kaksi kuukautta hän on vain itkenyt. On vain parempi, että olen täällä." Naruton siniset silmät kohtasivat Sasuken mustat.

"Minä tulen sijaisperheestä. Heillä on monia muitakin lapsia ja molempien vanhempien pitää käydä töissä, joten heillä ei ole aikaa hoitaa minua. Ja minä ymmärrän täysin. He ovat olleet mahtavia ja toivon että olisin voinut olla heidän kanssaan pitempään." Naruton äänessä oli värähdys surua.

"Tämä on kyllä niin perseestä. Minä olen 14! Ja makaan kuolinvuoteellani odottaen päivää, jolloin ei tarvitse enää tuntea kipua."

"Koskeeko sinua?" Kysyi Sasuke hiljaa.

"Koskee, mutta ei niin pahasti nyt kun olen ihan lääkkeissä." Sanoi Naruto ja hymyili leveästi.

"Niin monia asioita jää tekemättä. Ajattele, minä en ole saanut edes ensisuudelmaanikaan, tuskin tulen koskaan sitä edes saamaan, minä en koskaan ehdi seurustella, harrastaa seksiä, polttaa tupakkaa, ajaa autolla, mennä yliopiston, vetää kännejä, hankkia perhettä ja niin monia muita asioita. Tämä on niin perseestä." Naruto painoi päänsä tiukemmin vasten tyynyään. Hän ei näyttänyt sitä, mutta hänen sisällään koski. Sasuke tiesi sen. Häntä koski aivan samalla tavalla! Hänkään ei saisi kokea mitään noista asioista.

"Älä välitä. En minäkään." Sanoi hän sarkastisen lohduttavasti, tietäen että se ei auttaisi Narutoa yhtään. Hetken he olivat hiljaa. Sitten Naruto kohotti päänsä tyynystä ja katsoi intensiivisesti Sasukea.

"Etkö sinäkään ole saanut ensisuudelmaasi? Miten se on mahdollista? Sinä olet niin hyvännäköinen, ehkä hieman alipainoinen, mutta muuten, luulisi että kaikki tytöt pyörisivät sinun ympärilläsi ja että sinulla olisi tilaisuuksia ties kuinka paljon!"

Sasuke huokaisi.

"Niin ne pyörivätkin."

Naruto nosti kulmakarvaa kysyvästi.

"Minua ei vain kiinnostanut."

"Miten sinua ei voinut kiinnostaa!! Etkö sinä tahdo suudella ketään?"

"… ei se ollut siitä kiinni. Minua ei vaan kiinnostanut."

"Minä en ymmärrä sinua. Miten joku ei voi olla … HETKINEN!" Naruton silmät levisivät pyöreiksi.

"Oletko sinä homo?"

"Hn."

"Mitä! Sinä olet? Hei oikeasti, tuo oli tarkoitettu vitsiksi… Hahhah… Outoa. En olisi koskaan uskonut." Sasuke nousi istumaan ja heitti tyynynsä toiseen päähän sänkyä. Hän käänsi peiton oikein päin ja meni sen alle.

"Sasuke. Hei Sasuke! Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus loukata tai mitään. Sasuke…" Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Naruto puhui uudelleen.

"Sasuke… Minä en ole kertonut tätä koskaan kenellekään, ja minä tiedän että tämä kuulostaa typerältä sanoa heti perään kun on puhunut tytöistä, mutta… minusta tuntuu että minäkin olen homo." Sasuken korvat olivat kasvaneet lautasantennin kokoisiksi. Silti hän ei osoittanut mitään reaktiota että olisi kuullut blondin sanat.

"Olen aina tahtonut olla niin samanlainen kuin muut. Ja on hyväksyttävää olla hetero. Tiedäthän sinä kun vanhemmat puhuvat sinulle siitä kuinka löydät joku päivä elämäsi tytön ja menette naimisiin ja hankitte lapsia ja niin edelleen. Minä olen niin kovasti tahtonut elää niiden odotusten mukaisesti. Olla normaali. Tuoda vanhemmille ylpeyttä. Kuitenkin…" Hänen äänensä hiipui mutinaksi.

"Sasuke?" Hän kysyi hiljaa.

"Kuulitko sinä?"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke kuuli kuinka lakanat rahisivat. Sitten hän kuuli muutaman hiljaisen askeleen. Sitten tömähdys. Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan ja näki Naruton makaavan lattialla.

"Naruto!" Hän painoi kutsu-nappia ja säntäsi nopeasti laihan pojan luo.

"Aghhh… Jalat." Kuiskasi Naruto.

"Mitä? Koskeeko sinua jalkoihin?"

Naruto nyökkäsi sameana.

"Minä nostan sinut sänkyysi…"

"Sasuke, sinä et nosta ketään." Hoitaja seisoi ovella. Hän käveli poikien luo ja kumartui nostamaan Naruton ylös. Tämä tapahtui helposti, sillä Naruto ei ollut kovinkaan pitkä ja oli selvästi alipainoinen. Sasuke katsoi huolestuneena Narutoa, jonka otsa oli hiessä. Hoitaja tutki Narutoa hetken.

"Naruto minä soitan lääkärille ja pyydän lupaa antaa lisää morfiinia. Odota hetki."

Sasuken sydän hakkasi lujempaa. Hän oli huolissaan Narutosta. Poika oli aivan valkoinen ja värisi kivusta. Hän istui tuolille Naruton sängyn viereen.

"Hölmö. Miksi sinä nousit sängystä kun olet kipeä?"

Naruto kurtisti kalpeaa otsaansa.

"Tiedätkö… Tällä osastolla kuolee ihmisiä jatkuvasti. Ei ole uutta että joku kuolee hyvinkin äkillisesti. Sinä säikäytit minut."

Sasuken sydäntä puristi.

"Sasuke… minä en oikeasti tahtonut suututtaa sinua. Anna anteeksi."

"Naruto. Hölmö. En minä suuttunut sinulle. Koko asia on vain niin herkkä minulle. En tiedä… Minä en vain tahtonut puhua enää… Anna anteeksi Naruto. Anna anteeksi että en vastannut ja huolestutin sinut." Sasuke oli painanut kasvonsa lähelle Naruton kasvoja. Kivun kivistämä hymy väreili Naruton huulilla.

"Hah, se on ok. Pääasia, että olet kunnossa."

Sasuke sulki mustat silmänsä ja hymyili helpottuneena. Hellästi hän painoi otsansa vasten Naruton rintaa.

"Hölmö." Hän mutisi. Normaalisti Naruto olisi vastannut jotain, mutta nyt hän oli liian väsynyt ja kipu alkoi jomottaa jo selässäkin. Sasuken lämmin hengitys rauhoitti häntä. Hellästi hän pujotti laihat sormensa Sasuken luisten sormien lomaan.

"Hei Naruto… Olenko minä oikeasti sinusta hyvännäköinen?" Sasuke nousi katsomaan Narutoa, jonka poskille nousi aivan uskomattoman haalea puna.

"Entä sitten?" Hän kysyi.

"Ei mitään." Sasuke mutisi ja sai Naruton sydämen hakkaamaan lujempaa hellällä hymyllään. Sasuke asetti toisen kätensä sängylle ja nojasi päätään siihen. He olivat vain hiljaa, kuunnellen toistensa rauhallista hengitystä. Kumpikaan ei vetänyt sormia irti toisistaan ennen kuin hoitaja palasi uudestaan huoneeseen.

"No niin Naruto. Tämän pitäisi helpottaa." Hän työnsi neulan Naruton kädessä olevaa katetriin.

"Sasuke, Narutolla ei ole hätää. Huomenna hän voi jo paremmin. Sinä voit mennä omaan sänkyysi lepäämään." Sasuke hitaasti nousi ylös katsoen huolissaan Narutoa. Hän tiesi että hoitaja oli sanonut kaiken vain hänen lohdutuksekseen ja hän tiesi myös että kukaan huoneessa ei todellisuudessa tiennyt voisiko Naruto huomenna paremmin. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran kultahiuksista poikaa. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat taivaansiniset. Naruto hymyili hänelle heikosti aivan kuin vakuuttaen, että hän ei katoaisi mihinkään. Sitten sasuke katosi verhon taa.

--

Huone oli pimeä. Naruto nousi sängystään vapisevin jaloin. Jalkoihin koski yhä, mutta ei niin paljoa. Hitaasti hän veti verhon tieltään ja meni Sasuken sängyn luo. Hän katsoi yllättyneenä poikaa. Missä olivat mustat kananperse hiukset? Hellästi hän tönäisi Sasukea. Poika murahti. Se sai Naruton van hymähtämään.

"Sasuke…" Hän kuiskasi pojan korvaan. Sasuke mumisi uudestaan ja sitten avasi hitaasti silmänsä.

"Naruto… Mitä vittua?" Sitten hänen silmänsä levisivät.

"Naruto! Miksi sinä et ole sängyssä? Sinä et saisi olla jaloillasi, varsinkaan sen jälkeen, mitä tapahtui iltapäivällä."

"Hys. Ole hiljempaa. Minä olen jo ihan kunnossa." Hän näki että Sasuke tiesi hänen valehtelevan.

"Minä vain… tuota… ajattelin että… että… voisinko minä nukkua sinun vieressäsi?" Naruto katseli Sasukea anelevasti. Sasuke oli yllättynyt.

"Öh… Mikä ettei." Hän siirtyi toiselle reunalle antaen tilaa Narutolle ja veti peittoa ylös niin että poika pääsi pujahtamaan sen alle. Heti peiton alle päästyään Naruto sijoitti toisen kätensä Sasuken vyötärölle ja painoi päänsä vasten tämän rintaa.

"Naruto…" Sasuke aloitti.

"Sasuke. Meillä ei ole oikeasti aikaa alkaa tekemään tätä hitaamman kaavan mukaan." Kuiskasi Naruto. Hän oli oikeassa. Sasuke kiersi laihat kätensä suojelevasti Naruton ympärille. Naruto kuunteli Sasuken sydämen rauhallista sykettä.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Mitä tapahtui sinun hiuksillesi?"

"Kemoterapia. Päivisin minä pidän peruukkia. Se on leikattu samoin kun minun hiukseni, silloin kun minulla vielä oli ne."

"Minultakin lähti hiukset viime vuonna. Mutta sitten kun todettiin että hoito ei enää tehoa, se lopetettiin."

"Minun hoitoni lopetettiin vasta vähän yli kuukausi sitten. Kaikki on tapahtunut niin nopeasti…" Naruto puristi Sasukea tiukemmin vasten itseään. Heillä ei ollut paljoa aikaa jäljellä. Molemmat painuivat rauhalliseen, unettomaan uneen toivoen että he molemmat heräisivät uuteen päivään.

Aamulääkkeitä tuova hoitaja koki lievän yllätyksen löytäessään pojat nukkumassa Sasuken sängystä sylikkäin. Loppujen lopuksi pojat olivat vain saaneet käskyn nukkua omissa sängyissään. Seuraavat päivät Naruto ja Sasuke molemmat tunsivat olonsa hieman paremmiksi, vähemmän kuoleviksi. Naruto raahasi vastahakoista Sasukea ympäri sairaalaa niin kauan kunnes hoitajat taas kerran saivat heidät kiinni ja raahasivat takaisin osastolle.

Sinä aamuna aurinko paistoi kirkkaana ja keväisenä. Lumi oli sulanut jo viikkoja sitten ja krookukset kukkivat keltaisina ympäri pihaa. Naruto katsoi sängystään haikeasti ulos.

"Hei Sasuke, mitä luulet, antaisivatkohan hoitajat meidän mennä hetkeksi ulos?"

"En usko Naruto. Ja sinä saatat tulla vain pahemmin sairaaksi siellä." Naruto tunsi kuinka Sasuken käsi liukui lempeästi hänen vyötärönsä ympärille. Naruto tiesi Sasuken olevan vain huolissaan, mutta tämä saattaisi olla viimeinen kerta kun hän pääsisi ulos. Hän nousi sängystä, jättäen Sasuken yksin makaamaan. Sitten hän meni etsimään hoitajaa.

Tuntia myöhemmin kaksikko istui pyörätuoleissaan, käärittyinä huopiin, ja nauttimassa auringonsäteistä sairaalan takapihalla. Sasuken täytyi myöntää, että hän nautti joka hetkestä. He olivat olleet jo jonkin aikaa hiljaa, vain kuunnellen ääniä ympärillään. Hän katsoi Narutoa. Poika näytti väsyneeltä. Hänen silmänympäryksensä olivat punaiset ja hänen mielensä oli jossain muualla. Hänen samettinen ihonsa oli aivan valkoinen. Sasuken sydäntä koski nähdä Naruto tällaisena. Jokin poltti hänen silmiään ja Sasuke taisteli parhaansa mukaan kyyneliä vastaan. Hän liutti sormiaan Naruton poskella, saaden pojan huomion itseensä.

"Sinä olet kaunis." Kuiskasi Sasuke Naruton korvaan. Silmät, jotka kilpailivat taivaan kanssa sinisyydellään, kääntyivät häntä kohti. Naruton hellä hymy sai Sasuken sydämen lopettamaan lyömisen hetkeksi. Sitten hän kumartui ja painoi pehmeän suudelman Naruton kosteille huulille.

"Sasuke…"

"Niin?"

"Minä en tahdo kuolla." Naruton poskille valui kirkkaita kyyneliä.

"En minäkään."

Sinä yönä Naruto siirrettiin yksityiseen huoneeseen.

--

Sasuke heräsi yksin. Hän itki hetken tyynyään vasten. Sitten hän kutsui hoitajan ja kysyi missä Naruto oli. Hoitaja katsoi Sasukea surullisena.

"Hänet siirrettiin yksityishuoneeseen."

"Voinko minä nähdä hänet?"

"Tietenkin."

Hoitaja työnsi voimattoman Sasuken Naruton luo. Kultahiuksinen poika nukkui hengittäen raskaasti. Hänen laiha rintansa nousi aivan kuin jonkin pakottamana. Sasukea koski. Hänen vartalonsa oli tulessa, mutta se ei ollut mitään verrattuna kipuun, jota hän tunsi rinnassaan. Joku repi hänen sydäntään irti.

"Naruto…" Hän kuiskasi hellästi.

"…Naruto…" Hän nosti pojan sormet huulilleen. Hän pysyi Naruton vierellä siihen saakka, kunnes tämän sijaisvanhemmat saapuivat. Sitten hän meni soittamaan Itachille.

--

"Sasuke?" Hoitaja herätti Sasuken hellästi.

"Hn?"

"Me emme usko että Naruto kestää enää kauaa… Tahdotko sinä tulla katsomaan häntä vielä kerran?" Hoitaja auttoi Sasuken pyörätuoliin ja työnsi hänet osaston toisessa päässä sijaitsevaan huoneeseen.

Huone oli hämärä. Naruton laiha vartalo oli samassa asennossa kuin silloinkin kun Sasuke oli viimeksi nähnyt hänet. Hoitaja työnsi hänet aivan Naruton viereen. Aika oli pysähtynyt. Jossain kaukaisuudessa Sasuke kuuli kuinka huoneen ovi suljettiin.

Naruto oli niin kaunis. Monella tavalla Naruto oli myös niin viaton. Sasuke vain katseli Narutoa. Hitaasti Sasuke tarkasteli Naruton levollisia kasvoja. Silmäripsiä, nenän kaarta, huulia, leukaa… Hän ei edes huomannut kun hänen huuliltaan karkasi hiljainen surun murtama kuiskaus;

"Naruto…"

Hän tunsi hellän hipaisun sormissaan.

Tummansiniset silmät, maailman kauneimmat, avautuivat hitaasti. Aivan kuin Naruto olisi herännyt pitkästä levollisesta unesta. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. He vain katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Sasuken poskille valui kyyneliä, eikä hän pystynyt estämään nyyhkäyksiä, jotka lähtivät hänen vartalostaan. Vapisevin ja voimattomin jaloin Sasuke pakotti itsensä nousemaan pyörätuolistaan. Hän kumartui Naruton ylle ja painautui viimeiseen suloiseen suudelmaan. Naruton huulet olivat niin pehmeät. Naruton tuoksu oli niin suloinen.

"Älä jätä minua…" Viimeinen epätoivoinen kuiskaus karkasi Sasuken huulilta.

Hänen edessään Naruto makasi silmänsä sulkeneena, levollisena, liikkumattomana. Poskillaan Sasuken kyyneliä.

Sasuke ei kyennyt liikkumaan. Hän ei kyennyt hengittämään. Hän ei kyennyt kutsumaan hoitajaa.

Se oli kestänyt vain hetken, mutta se oli kauneinta, mitä hänen elämässään oli koskaan tapahtunut. Uzumaki Naruto.

--

Muutama tunti Naruton kuoleman jälkeen Sasuke vaivutettiin uneen. Päivää myöhemmin hänkin kuoli nukkuessaan.

--

Hoitaja veti lakanoita pois Sasuken sängystä. Kun hän veti tyynyliinan pois, hän huomasi palan paperia leijailevan lattialle. Hän poimi sen ylös ja avasi sen.

"SasUKE3" + havainnollistava piirustus. Alas oli kirjoitettu suttuisesti: "3:llä N XXX"

Paperi kastui jo toisen kerran kyynelistä.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

--

AN:

Oo kosh. ??

Täs saattaa olla joitan epäkohtia... oO

Mie oon suunnitellu kaikki chapterit jo etukäteen, mutta tänä aamuna mie aloin kyseenalaistamaan miun suunnitelmaa. :D Ehkä mie sittenkin kirjoitan 10 chapteria. :P Who knows.

Ulallaa, väsyttää! (Heräsin n. 20min sitte) merenrannallemerenrannalle kerää IIISOJA simpukankuoria. Ahihihi. :D Siis sit kun miun aamukooma loppuu. :P

NEXT CHAPTER comes out 18.5, tai aikaisemmin. :D Riippuu miun inspiraatiosta ja siitä että suostuuko läppäri aukeamaan. oO viiruspommi. xD

Tuntuu muuten vähän tyhmältä kirjottaa "kirjakielel" :P Tai jotenkin tuntuu että hahmoista tulee ihan kökköjä. lol. Mut mie en usko et etelä-karjalan murre ois yhtää parempi. Tai savo. x'D

NARUTO: "PRKL. Myö kuoltii taas."

SASUKE: "LOL. Nii tehtii."

NARUTO: "Näitköhä myö kuollaa seuraavas chapis?"

SASUKE: "Voi ol."

NARUTO: "Emmie taho! Mie haluun elää siu kaa koko loppuelämäni!"

SASUKE: "Nii mieki siu kaa. OO, you filthy slut, elä enää tapa meit!" 3

Oma vika, oma moka. söörri.


End file.
